Express the decimal as a percent. $0.503$
Answer: Rewrite the decimal as a fraction with a denominator of 100. $0.503 = \dfrac{50.3}{100}$ $\hphantom{0.503} = 50.3\%$ $50.3$ per hundred = $50.3$ per cent = $50.3$ percent Another way to convert a decimal to a percent is to multiply by $100$ (or move the decimal two places to the right) and add a percent sign.